The student
by Microsized half-pint
Summary: A new country is learning how to be like one. The countrys best friends with Romano, and Japan. How long will it take so the country can know how to deal with tax and war. Rated t cause I'm paroniod and don't know what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello this is my first Hetalia fanfiction I'm planning on doing more, and thank you for reading. If you have any ideas you want I the story it's never to late to PM me or just review it.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.

Chapter one: New born

It was a normal spring day in Sweden, and the Nordics were having their annual get together party.

But something seemed off about today.

"Say it." Norway encouraged his younger brother.

"No. I won't say such a childish sentence." Iceland said.

"Hey! I say it." Denmark said.

"Exactly my point." Iceland replied.

"Sve doesn't it seem a bit-?" Finland began, but got cut off by a cry.

"Doesn't that sound like a very small child?" Iceland questioned.

"What would a small child be doing out here?" Denmark asked getting serious for once.

"I don't know, but I'd like to make sure that the child has their parents with them." Finland stated walking in the direction of the cry.

"What will happen if the child has no parents?" Sweden asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Finland replied.

They all came to a clearing from the trees, and found a baby no made than a month old just lying in the grass crying its lungs out.

In nothing but a diaper, and a night gown.

The child had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a cute small face.

"Should somebody check which gender it is?" Denmark asked clueless what to do.

"Um... I guess so." Finland said also slightly confused on what to do, but has a thought in mind.

"Who's going to do it?" Iceland asked not wanting to be the perve if it's a girl.

"I'll do it." Sweden calmly said.

A few seconds later he said it was a girl.

"It must be a country being all the way out here, and so young." Finland said.

"I know what your thinking no." Sweden simply stated.

"But why Sve? It's not like every child's going to be like him." Finland tried desperately.

The other Nordics started to feel uncomfortable, this is the first time they've seen them fight.

"Why do you want a child?" Sweden asked getting down to the point.

"Because they make me happy seeing them grow up big,and strong using trying to use the knowledge we gave them." Finland said tone determined.

"Very well whatever makes you happy will make me happy." Sweden gave in.

Finland smiled.

"I think your name should be... Cordelia, but when we aren't formal you shall be Cleopatra Hayden Jones (Don't take it as America.) you are the newest country welcome to the world."

*14 years later*

"Dad can I go hang out with Romano?" Cleopatra asked Finland.

"Um... Where are you going sweet heart?" Finland asked her.

"Were just going to be around Spain's house."

"Ok I'm going to trust Romano, and Spain to take care of you, but if they hurt you in any way tell me. Okay?"

"Ok Dad love you." She laughed, and put her phone to her ear.

"Yes you can come, and pick me up."

After she left Finland sighed 'How does she grow up so fast? She started off aging like a normal human then boom she was six to fourteen almost in a month.'

"Don't worry she doesn't have that much population. She will be your little girl for quite a while longer." Sweden said behind him.

Finland turned around in surprise.

"How did you...? I'm not sure if a want her to be my little girl forever I don't want to hold her back or do what England did to America I'm just slowly introducing being a country to her it's not like she can come from paying for a book to paying for an entire country, and she isn't that small either, but she's so far away from us. At least we know if she needs urgent help when she's over at Cordelia then we can trust Iceland-"

"Sh. She can handle herself, your doing the right thing slowly introducing her to being a country, but maybe quicken the pace so she can be independent."

"Do you think I'm selfish for not wanting her to go?"

"No, I think your loving her to not want to, but one day your going to need to if she wants to be independent."

A/N

Hello people of the world! Yes I know cheesy. Well thank you for reading this despite the weird character choice I put in but Romano is going to be a big character later on.

Cleopatras appearance: short, long wavy brown hair, (sound familiar?) brown eyes.

Her hair style: up in a waterfall like pony tail (to find reference for pony go on YouTube to and type in quick basic up do by buzbeauty) with a small portion of her hair on the right side in front of her shoulder.

Clothes: black shirt, slightly faded blue jeans, black elbow half button jacket.(on my you tube account I will show it to you my you tube account is amianlover) with brown ugg boots.

Jewelery: diamond earring studs, silver or gold ring( I will also show you this on YouTube) necklace a cross or a time turner.

Ok thanks for reading sorry for the terribly long description.


	2. Lovely visit

A/N

Hi thank you for reading I hate long an's so I'm doing this quick do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any of the food and stuff in this fan fiction.

**Chapter two: Lovely visit.**

Cordelia's POV

"Yes you can come, and pick me up." I said to Romano.

"Ok the Tomato bastard, and I are coming your way. Just an hour till we get there. Are you spending the night?" Romano asked, and replied to me.

"Yes I am. Your the one who asked me." I said.

"Hey just double checking your still spending the night. Is that a problem?"

"No it isn't. Does the so called 'heartless' Lovino care about me?" I asked sarcastically.

"I do. Just not to much. I gotta go its my turn to drive." I could just hear a faint 'Lovi I could talk to her!' in the background before Romano hung up.

*An hour later*

There was a knock on the door.

'Finally!' I thought.

I opened the door to reveal Romano.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey." Romano replied.

I hugged him. He tensed up.

"What it's just a hug. Or are you getting like Japan with his personal space?"

"No. It's just we've never hugged before." He said.

"Ok... Heck I've hugged Japan before. Why haven't I hugged you?"

I asked Romano.

"I don't know what goes on in your mind. So come on its a bit till we get to Spain's place."

I grabbed my backpack, and Walked to the car with Romano.

"Wait!" somebody yelled behind us. U turned around to see Denmark right before he glomped me. I steadied myself.

"Uh hi Denmark. What up? I'm going to Spain's house with Romano."

I said.

"Yeah I know that's the point of coming out here to yell at you to wait. You didn't give me a goodbye hug." Mathias pouted.

I hugged him. Not just a hug, but a bear hug that he always enjoyed even though it made it hard to breath for him.

"Bye." I said, and hopped in the car.

He waved at us until we turned the corner.

"Hola amigo. Como estas?" Spain asked me. (hello friend how are you)

"Maravilloso. Y usted?" (Wonderful and you)

"Bien. Gracias." (Good thank you.)

"Ugh! What are you to talking about?" Romano asked.

I laughed slightly.

"Were just saying hi, and how we're doing." I said.

"Oh..."

The rest of the ride there was filled with crazy stories that made us laugh, and awkward silences that nobody knew what to say.

"Were here amigos!" Spain announced pulling up to his magnificent two story house.

"Wow." I said always stunned every time I see it.

There was a hand waving over my face.

"Sorry." I said turning to Romano.

"How are you entranced by Antonio's house?" he asked incredulously.

"I love the fine artwork the builders put into it." I replied.

Lovino drug my inside, and brought me to his room.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I replied.

"What you want to do." he stated.

"Well... We could... Watch a movie?"

"All of them are either in Spanish, which I don't know, or Italian, which you don't know."

"Don't judge a book by its cover Roma. Ever since we became friends I started learning Italian." I said.

"... You did? Why?"

"Because I thought it would be easier if like, I don't know... If somebody insulted you I'd know when to punch them."

"So... You learned Italian for my sake?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I were best friends. Am I wrong?"

"... Oh." he said.

"Well, why don't we go find a movie?"

We went into the media room, and watched spaghetti western. (I haven't watched it but I'm not making this up.)

"Dinners ready!" Spain called up to us A couple minutes after the movie ended.

We had horchata to drink, fideua as the main dish, and finally churros for dessert.

"Thank you so much for dinner Antonio. It was delicious." I thanked him.

"Your welcome chica." He smiled.

"Cleo come. I want to show you something." Lovino said.

"Ok." I said putting my plate in the sink. "But I must clean my plate first."

Spain gasped.

"She has such great manners." He said as if I wasn't three feet away from him.

I cleaned my plate in two minutes setting it in the rack to dry.

"Ok off we go to wherever your taking me." I said.

He grabbed my hand, led me thru some woods, over a small creek, back into more woods, and closer to the edge of the woods. Romano covered my eyes, and helped me walk to the destination. He slowly removed his hands to reveal a water fall it wasn't big or long, but absolutely beautiful, and in the surrounding water was Lotus flowers every where. In the surrounding ground was loosestrife, and primroses.

"It's... Breath taking." I said.

"Accetto." He replied. (I agree)

We spent till sun down gazing at the surroundings, smelling the flowers, and talking.

"We have to go or we won't find are way back." Romano said.

"Ok." I said.

We walked back to the house, the sun went completely down when the house came into view.

As we went inside we found Spain reading in the living room awaiting us.

"Hola! Did you two have fun?" He asked us.

"Yes. We had a great time." I said smiling.

"Thats good. Now it's late, and you two should really get going to bed." He said as if he were our father.

"Yes papa." Romano said sarcastically.

"Yes! I'm finally a father figure to you." Spain said not catching Lovino's tone.

We got ready for bed, an Romano showed me to a guest room to sleep in. It was right next to his.

"Goodnight Lovino." I said to him before we went into the separate rooms.

"Dormi bene Hayden." He said. He knew like many others that knew me, that I preferred to be called Hayden then Cleopatra. I always thought it was a mouthful, and girly.

I laid down on the bed thinking of today. Smiling as I fall asleep.

A/N

Hello this is the second chapter thank you so much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it.

IMPORTANT FOR ALL READERS TO KNOW: If you are bored with this have no fear. Cause it's going to get better later on. I will be updating next saturday, and the Saturday after that, and so on. Thank you for reading this announcement.


	3. Family strength

A/N

Hey guys thanks for reading. I'm not completely sure I want to go on with this story cause there's just not many people reading.

Chapter 3:

Cordelia's POV

I woke up wide eyed, and bushy tailed.

I looked at the clock.

'Holy Roman empire!' I thought it was 10:00 AM.

I got out of bed going over to Romano's room. His door was closed.

I knocked on it.

"What tomato bastard!?" He said.

"That would be Karelian bastard to you." I said.

"H-hayden?" he asked sounding more awake.

"Yes?"

"Sorry."

"Its fine you thought I was Antonio."

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs in a minute you go have breakfast."

"Ok see you."

I went downstairs I saw that nobody making breakfast so I went to Spain.

"Is it ok if a make waffles?" I asked him.

He gasped.

"A guest making breakfast? Wheres my manners? I will go make them or unless cooking is a hobby of yours?"

"It is." I said smiling.

I started mixing it all up when Lovino came downstairs.

"Hm... Waffles?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"May I help?"

"Yes you may."

We cooked them in a record of time.

We ate then lounged in the living room.

"I should probably take you home Cordelia." Spain said after a while.

"Can't she stay longer." Romano begged.

"As long as she doesn't have anything to do at home." he replied.

"I actually am going to learn how to do my country's bills today. Sorry." I said.

"Aren't you a colony?" Lovino asked.

"Yes I am. But I think my dads are trying to slowly make me independent." I answered.

"That makes sense." Antonio said.

"Now let's go get a move on. Learning how to pay bills is very important."

We got in the car for the hour and a half trip.(I have no idea how much time it takes but I don't want to make it to much.)

When we got there we said our goodbyes, and I went inside the house.

"Hey, I'm home!" I said wanting to see my parents.

No answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

I entered the living room. There they were sitting on the couch.

It was really dark in the room I could only see there figures.

"Hi Sweden, Finland. How are you?"

"I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me I'm Turkey." The taller figure said.

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

"To take you." With that said he lunged at me. I knew better so I dodged.

I needed to see him to be able to have a chance to win.

I quickly flipped on the switch.

The smaller figure on the couch was France.

'Okay? Why do they want me? I'm practically useless!' I thought.

"What...the...heck? Wheres my dads?" I asked more than irritated.

"Over there." He jerked his head to a corner in the room. There they were tied up, and helpless.

This gave me the power of fury.

I punched Turkey directly in the nose, then kicked him down there.

While Turkey was on the ground i took on France. It was just a single chop behind the head. They were both out, and I was breathing hard.

Once I untied my dads they both gripped me in a tight hug.

We got the intruders in jail, and just sat down.

"I think you're ready to be independent." Finland finally said after a while.

I gasped.

"What about paying the bills? What about getting everyone fed? What about housing, insurance, invasions, wars?"

"We'll always be here to catch you." Sweden said.

A/N

Hello thank you for reading please review. I might not update as often cause its not heading of that well.


	4. Fitting in

A/N

Hey guys thanks for reading I've decided I'm going to keep on writing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.

Chapter four: Fitting in.

Cordelia's POV (yes. Again.)

I still live with my dads, but I'm independent now. They always ask if I need help, but I've got it covered for now. I can do practically everything for my country except wars. Which gladly have not appeared over the first week of independency. Today is my first world meeting that I attend ever. I've never visited, but I've heard story's. They might or might not be true. To finish off this frightening day I have to perform a speech for the country's. It has to be about me, and something to improve the world.

"Cleopatra! It's time to leave." Finland called up to her. (They live in a two story.)

"Coming!" I called taking one last look at my speech then stuffing it in my bag.

The entire trip was pretty silent. We had to go to for the meeting.

When we got there I saw so many country's I didn't recognize then began to realize how nervous I was to say the speech.

"Hey you okay Cleo?" Denmark asked getting in my face.

"I'm fine. What makes you ask?" I said.

"Your really pale."

"Just a bit nervous."

We walked into the huge world meeting room.

Once we were all sat down Germany stood up. Since he was already at the front he began speaking.

"We have a new country at the world meeting today that just became independent last week, and her name is Cordelia." he motioned for me to stand up. I can honestly say there were some surprised faces.

"She has prepared a speech for us to hear about her, and what her thoughts are on for improving us all."

I took out my cue cards, and went to the front with another hand motion from Germany.

I started.

"Good morning everyone to those of you who do not know me I am Cordelia the country of storms, and a former colony of Sweden, and Finland. My government is republican cause I feel my people should always have a choice. My main religion is Christianity, and I will always follow the path of God.

I have made many friends, and enemies in my life. I have not experienced a war yet, and I hope it stays that way for a bit longer. I just became independent a week ago so I'm very new at this. What I think to improve us is to be a bit more green. Like don't use cars so much, plant a bit more trees, manufacture more nontoxic stuff. All those things can help us. If we're more green we can feel better about ourselves thinking 'I really made a difference for my people.' People with allergies won't feel so crummy. People with lung problems won't be afraid to go certain places. It's not all about us all the time it's about them. You don't have to do it all at once either you could do it bit by bit each day. I've always wanted to preserve the beauty of nature. It became stronger when somebody tore up my favorite flower field to build a very unneeded gas station when we had five no more than a block away. One day with all this modern stuff you'll ask a clerk where the flowers are, and he'll say 'what is a flower?'. So we need to act now before that happens for all we know that could happen next week. Please take my words to heart. Thank you."

I went back to my seat then Canada started clapping. Then The Nordics, Romano, Italy, Japan, Hungary, America, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Austria. So many country's were clapping even the ones I didn't know.

I smiled, and sat down.

The rest of the meeting went by... Havoc like, but hey that's what country's do. But I actually got them to shut up when poor little Canada was talking.

It was over in a flash. We got up, and headed towards the car. Turkey grabbed me, and pushed me against the wall hard.

"Don't think this is over." He said taking a grab for my neck.

"You leave her alone or I'll...I'll... I'll hurt you!" It was Canada he's... Standing up for me?

Turkey let me go seeing an angry American behind the Canadian.

"Dude not cool shes like on my greatest friends list right under whale dude!" America said.

"Whatever." he got in my face. "I'll get you, you scrawny pipsqueak."

Okay I can take being pushed around, but nobody, and I mean nobody calls me short.

"Oh really." My jaw tightening. I slapped him sharply across his face, and thanked the brothers.

I got in the car, and Denmark was staring at me wide eyed.

"Yes?" I asked afraid of his answer.

"You really saved Sweden, and Finny from France, and Turkey?" he asked.

"Yep." I said more cheerful than it should have been.

"You practically did it single handedly!" he yelled happily.

The car ride home was filled with questions from everybody there were serious ones like. 'how do you think your going to handle your country when there's war brewing?'. Then there were embarrassing ones like. 'do you got the hots for Japan?'

When we got home I went to my room, and jumped up on my bed. 'it's gonna be a crazy roller coaster of life, and I better hold on tight.' I thought.

A/N

Hello people of this archive thanks for reading, and please review what you thought of this chapter. I want this to be a great fanfiction.


	5. Important announcement

A/N

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I want to know if there anybody out there that would want to read this story. It can be 1 or 50 I don't care as long as somebody is reading, and enjoys. Please alert me if you do. Thank you.


	6. For the first time

A/N

Thank you so much. You've given me hope that this story isn't boring the crud out of everyone. Thank you bloodyrose1312, Nai light, a guest, and totalhetaliawarrior. You all saved this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

Claimer: I own Cordelia.

Prologue.

For now we will take you back in time to when Cordelia was only a little girl about to turn 6. She was so excited her dads were taking her out of Stockholm to visit her own land. It was the first time she went away from home.

Chapter 5: For the first time.

*"Sweetheart!" Finland called out to her.

"Yes daddy?" She popped up from behind the couch. She was playing with Uncle Mathias.

"Could you take a break from playing, and finish packing?" He asked.

"Yep! Be right back Uncle Math." She headed off towards the direction of her room.

"So how long are you guys going to be gone?" Denmark asked sitting on the couch.

"About eighteen days." Finland answered sitting next to the Dane.

"When are you leaving?"

"Six A.M tomorrow."

"I'm gonna miss you guys. Oh! And don't forget to record he reaction when she sees what a paradise Cordelia is."

"I wouldn't forget that for the world."

"Haha. The world."

Finland sighed.

*time skip*

She watched in fascination out the window as they went out of Stockholm, and to the Uppsala airport.

They arrived thirty minutes later. They went through security easily other then the fact that it made Cordelia quite uncomfortable taking off her shoes in public.

They waited two hours for the plane to ready.

*time skip to after the plane*

As they got in the cab. Cordelia couldn't pry her eyes from the window. Her land was even more beautiful than Hawaii. All the sand was black, all the waters were the beautiful Atlantic blue. Her trees weren't palm surprisingly they were willow. When there wasn't sand there was healthy green soft grass.

They arrived at the beach rent house.

"Wow. It's so pretty." She said looking out the window.

"It is." Finland agreed kneeling next to her. "Do you want to go down to the beach?" He asked.

"Yes! Is big papa coming too?" She asked.

"Mhm." Sweden said.

"Then lets go!" *

"-and that's the story of the first time I visited my land." Cordelia finished telling Romano, and Japan.

"You were so childish back then." Lovino retorted.

"It seems that Cleo-San had a wonderful childhood." Kiku stated.

"I did thanks to my fathers." She said proudly.

A/N

Sorry short chapter, but I don't have much inspiration even though Cordelia was based off of my personality. Thanks for reading, and I'd appreciate it if you gave me ideas thank you.


	7. How to save a life

A/N

So this chapter is based on a true life story that happened to me, but meddled with to fit this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

Claimer: I own Cordelia.

Chapter 6: How to save a life.

It was just a normal Sunday in Stockholm, Sweden. Sunday happened to be the Nordics chore day. Norway dusted the shelves. While Denmark repaired the shed, Finland did the dishes, Sweden mowed the yard, Iceland, and Cordelia cleaned the bathrooms.

After a while Denmark's voice rang through the house.

"Cordelia! Iceland! You might want to come outside!"

She raced down the stairs excited to see what it was. While Iceland on the other hand walked down.

As she went outside she saw a flash of orange as it went threw the wrought iron fence to the reeds in the pond.

"What's that?" Cleopatra asked walking towards the fence in attempt to not scare the poor thing.

"It's a kitten." Norway answered.

"We think it might be wild." Denmark added.

"Can I go?" She asked motioning towards the gate.

"Yes, be careful." Finland said.

She unlocked the gate, walking towards the direction of the reeds.

It took her a while, but with some coaxing, and grabbing she finally got a hold of the kitten.

He was a beautiful orange, and white almost tiger like.

She quickly brought the poor thing inside to give him food, and fresh water.

He tried to run, but she was determined to make sure he at least had a full stomach, and waited out the upcoming storm before he left.

They settled him in one of Hanatamago's old cages.

*time skip to morning*

She raced downstairs to check on the kitten.

He was wide eyed, and bushy tailed when she arrived.

She took care of him. Letting him roam around the house some. She learned heartily that Hanatamago is afraid of kittens.

When the afternoon came Cordelia started feeling terrible so she decided to lie down with a cup of juice.

It started getting worse she got feverish, a stuffy nose, and to top it all off she had a really sore throat.

Finland exited her room worriedly.

"She got a 104 fever."

Everybody looked up shocked.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Iceland spoke up.

Finland smiled.

"I think she'll be just fine in a week."

A/N

So yeah im sick. But I completely exaggerated how bad it was. Thank you so much for reading.

IMPORTANT.

I might have to give one of my story's a break cause doing three fanfictions at once isn't easy. If you read my others please vote for the story you like most in the reviews.

Announcement.

It's so exciting! I'm going to go to Akon on June 2nd. I'm not going as anybody. I'm just going to dress in my kimono, and for a back up is china. If anybody's going to Akon I'd love to know!


	8. Old master?

A/N

Hallo! It's been great! How are you!? I'm really hyper right now so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Claimed: I own Cordelia.

Chapter 7: Old master.

Cordelia got a call earlier in the month about an anime convention from Japan.

Of course she agreed.

It was the day of the convention, and Cordelia was waiting for Japan to pick her up.

They were both dressed up as Ling Yao, and Lan Fan from fullmetal alchemist.

He arrived surprisingly late. It was only ten minutes though, and the convention was an all day thing.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Good morning Ran Fan." He greeted back. (I'm doing it in his accent not messing up the name.)

"Good morning young master." She joked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yessir. Bye guys!" She called out to the Nordics.

"Goodbye sweetheart!" Finland's voice came from the kitchen.

She hopped in the passenger side of the car.

"Thanks for taking me along Kiku."

"No probrem Creo-San."

The ride there wasn't long.

Thanks to Kiku's connection to all the anime conventions they got in quickly too. They spent hours at panels, and getting a couple things along the way as well when someone randomly yelled.

"Fan service!" At them.

Kiku turned bright red, and Cordelia just cocked her head to the side.

"Oh I remember what it is!" She exclaimed. "Kiku Fan service doesn't always mean you have too kiss. You can do something cute like a hug."

He relaxed mentally beating himself up for not remembering the entire meaning.

The pose ended up in character of course. Ling taking Lan Fan's mask from behind laughing. ((The pictures on my Pinterest account Miranda s Bookwormey. the board is called anime.))

The day was really fun, and they didn't come back till midnight.

"Thanks so much. I had a lot of fun. It's a great stress reliever. Goodnight." Cordelia whispered.

"Yourwercome Creo-San goodnight." He whispered back.

He watched her get inside for safety purposes, and drove off.

As she got inside she found all the Nordics asleep in the living room.

She shook her head.

'I feel so independent.' She thought.

A/N

I'm all out of ideas! Can you guys give me some? It would be greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapterannouncement

The student chapter 8

A/N IMPORTANT FOR ALL.

I'm sorry but I have a HUGE! Writers block. I just can't come up with ideas. I can make a chapter out of anything! But I need you guys to request it. Cause it might be stupid to you if you don't request something. This is going to be my last on time update if I don't get requests.

Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

Chapter 8: Sharing.

Cordelia invited Romano over to just have a day to hang out while the Nordics were gone.

They played video games, lounged about, talked, played with Finland's dog, and then got hungry.

So they went to the kitchen to get something when they put their hands in a bowl to only find one tomato.

He blushed.

"Eh? Oh... You can have it." He said.

"No you. I have other things here."

She shoved the tomato lightly into his hands, and grabbed an apple.

After they finished they decided to go to the lake to swim.

Of course Romano didn't bring a swimsuit so he had to borrow an old pair of Iceland's.

They both changed into their swimsuits.

Cordelia had a plain one piece that cut slightly.

While Romano just had red swim trunks.

They came back just before the sun set. The Nordics were back as well.

"Hey." Cleopatra greeted.

"Where were you?" Finland asked worriedly, but strong.

"I was at the pond. I left a note for you." She said confused.

"There was no note." Norway said.

"It must have been messed with cause I left one." She reasoned.

"Where is it?" Sweden asked.

"On the kitchen counter."

She walked over to the counter to find her note in plain sight untouched.

"And it's still there."

All the Nordics looked at Denmark.

"Oops?"

A/N

Sorry I really need some help now otherwise I can't continue.


End file.
